


Impossible to forget

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [7]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэвид Телфорд и последствия люшианского "промывания мозгов".<br/>David Telford suffers from the consequences of the Lucian brainwashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to forget

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest (http://sgos.diary.ru/)

Она сказала "Теперь ты с нами", и мир стал таким _понятным_ , таким отчётливым.  
  
Память о Земле растеклась, рассеялась туманными образами. И в этом тумане очень ясно сияла светящаяся линия. Его цель. Его истинное предназначение.  
Откуда-то Дэвид знал, как вести себя на Земле, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.   
Откуда-то издалека приходили _правильные_ ответы - что сказать, когда улыбаться или нахмуриться. Но всё это было мороком, полусном, про который знаешь, что это сон, лишь не можешь проснуться.  
 _Нельзя_ , говорил голос в голове, рано. _Терпи. Прячься. Притворяйся._  
  
На телефон приходил вызов - тот, _правильный_ , - и Дэвид ехал куда-то, шёл, ждал. Потом, всегда резко, всегда неожиданно, в тумане вспыхивали чёткие контуры. Всегда - _её_ глаза, _её_ голос, и мир обретал смысл и форму. Прикосновение ветра, запах травы, отражение в стекле - всё было настоящее, _правильное_ , такое, что можно было находить бесконечные оттенки в каждом луче света, в каждой чешуйке краски на перилах моста, в каждой ветке почти неразличимой массы деревьев на берегу.  
Люшианцы уходили, и с ними таяла чистота и ясность мира, снова становясь недостижимой мечтой.  
  
Всё закончилось на "Судьбе".   
Был звенящий туман, из которого звучали неразборчивые фразы, Дэвид давал _правильные_ ответы, его вроде бы били - удары ощущались издалека, как сквозь ватное одеяло. _Правильных_ подсказок было всё меньше, выплёвывать их становилось всё труднее, а эти, из тумана, всё не отставали, чего-то требовали. Перестало хватать воздуха, и надоедливые голоса исчезли. Туман всё сгущался, пока не осталось никого и ничего.  
  
Мир, который вернулся, был отчётливым, но жёстким, с рваными краями. В этом мире было постоянно холодно. Лампы горели слишком тускло. Пальцы промахивались мимо предметов, в горле и в груди жгло. Нужно было смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться, и тщательно думать, прежде чем что-то сказать.  
Больше не было тумана, и предназначения не было. Как будто его вышвырнули из грузовика посреди пустыни, ночью. Свет фар тает вдали, кругом только колючие кусты да камни. Слишком холодно, чтобы сесть и дождаться рассвета, надо идти, а ты не знаешь, куда.   
Зато всё вокруг - совершенно настоящее.  
Свободен. Скажи спасибо лучшему другу.  
  
Чувство благодарности смешивалось с чувством вины, раздражением и чем-то вроде зависти к везучему засранцу Эверетту, который чуть было не потерял свой драгоценный корабль, в который раз облажался как командир, но всё это было, получается, чуть не продолбано ради дружбы и веры в друга, а значит, получается, благородно и достойно. Всё оправдывает. Смывает все грехи.  
  
Кива была мертва. Блоки, поставленные при психотропной обработке, были разрушены. _Дальше двигай сам по себе._  
  
Никто не знал, что тонкая завеса тумана остаётся рядом. Всегда на самом краю поля зрения, видимая краем глаза, если не поворачивать голову. Всегда чуть дальше, чем можно протянуть руку.  
Недостижимая граница, за которой навсегда остались _настоящая_ чистота красок и звуков, отчётливый путь в клубящейся мгле. Внимательный, пристальный, совершенно спокойный взгляд женщины, от которой больше нельзя избавиться. Она умерла. Её глаза, её голос, смысл и форма мира.   
Больше она никогда не уйдёт.


End file.
